Meet me at the Tower
by Sun Kasai
Summary: The Beacon Tower had always been the center of Vale. Many tourists and locals had learned to love it. It just seemed to have something magical. Two Girls however, were more grateful towards this tower than anyone else. For it brought them together... Yang x Blake, Bumblebee set in an AU. (Inspired by Mirai Nikki/Future Diary) Rated M because i am worried that T could not be enough


**Disclaimer: Yeah its me again. With another RWBY story. You remember when I said that I was going to watch Mirai Nikki to get some inspiration? Well one thing lead to another and here we have a bumblebee story with the bees taking the spot of one of the couples. Don't worry it is not Yukki and Yuno.**

 **I felt like doing something more… less insane Bumblebee stuff.**

 **So I will say first that this story is placed in a AU no grimm, no semblance, but Faunus does exist.**

 **Oh and warning… there are going to be some dark themes here as well. Anyone who figures out which couple I am giving her a new spot knows why.**

Meet me at the Tower

" _I'll be back soon, so stay right here"_

These words rang through Blakes head as she sat there. The tower of Vale, a famous spot for tourists, was beginning to empty itself and everyone left the observation stage.

Everyone… except Blake.

She was still waiting for her mother to come back. She sat there for, actually she didn't know for how long, but the sun already began to set and she sat there since around noon. "She isn't coming back", that thought began crawling it's way into Blakes mind. It was terrifying for her. She only had her Mother, there was no one else to take care of her. Her father died some time before she was born, so her mother answered whenever she asked. It couldn't get inside the girls head why her own mother would do something like this. She had heard that she was having problems paying the bills but was it bad enough that she needed to get rid of one hungry mouth?

She had no idea how to get back home, if she even had one anymore. As the realization came that she was indeed abandoned, she couldn't stop to cry.

"That is the worst day of my life" she said between sobs. The 8 year old Faunus felt so lonely right know. How can this be fair? Shouldn't at least one person care for her?

"Isn't that a good thing?" The sudden question startled Blake, her Cat ears perking up. Where did that come from? Blake raised her Head and looked into lavender eyes with a little bit of Red in each of them. They belonged to a girl with a long blonde main falling down her back, probably around her Age "I mean, if you know that today is the worst day of your life then the rest of your life has to be good right?"

Blake was mesmerized by the blonde. She couldn't explain why but something about her made her fell drawn to her. "Who are you?" The question seemed to make the blonde embarrassed if her blush was any indication. "Sorry, I guess I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Yang" Yang held out one of her hands in front of Blake to welcome her. "Blake" came the response from the unsure Faunus while grabbing Yangs hand. Without a warning Yang decided to pull Blake up from the ground. Now at eye level she got a first clear view at the Faunus. Her Amber eyes showing surprise and insecurity.

"Where are your parents?" Yang finally asked. Blake didn't know how to response to this. She never knew her father and her mother obviously wasn't coming back that much she understood even in her young age. "Not here" She said looking at her feet. Yang felt incredibly sorry for Blake. She knew how hard it can be as an orphan. But mere words won't change the situation. So she did something more. "Then why don't you come with us?" Blake perked up at the offer, just in time to see Yang wave over to an elderly woman, who was currently waving holding the hand of a little red haired girl and two other children, a girl and a boy, standing next to her.

Blake seemed confused over the offer but Yang explained: "These are kids like we. Theyre names are Ruby, Ren and Nora and the woman is Miss Goodwitch." She then turned back and looked into Blakes eyes. "We have room for one more."

And that's how it started.

Blake was taken into the Goodwitch Orphanage and soon she started to grew close to her new family.

Miss Goodwitch was appearing strict but had a heart of gold for Children. Everybody seemed to be welcome in her little house.

She started to learn a little bit about the other Children as well. Some of them grew to be good friends. With that she learned their backstories as well.

Ren and Nora were friends before they became orphans, they're parents dying in a car Crash and then forced to rely on each other. Glynda found them when they broke into her house because of Hunger.

Ruby and Yang were sisters and there Father committed Suicide of all things, after Rubys Mom died due to a sickness. The guilt of having lost two woman, was for him too big to care for the lives of the two children. Ruby was surprisingly innocent despite all of this. Probably because her sister was protecting her.

Yes… Yang.

The girl who, so realized Blake, had saved her life.

She was just amazing for the Faunus. She was already so mature and caring for the people around her. She could be passionate and vibrate with Live but understanding and Compassionate. She could easily be angered when her friends were in trouble, a trait that could bring her into trouble at times, but trouble she gladly endured.

All of this made her feel connected to the Dragon…

And so, she found herself following her, in the weird track called life.

And the hallways of Signal, with the age of 15.

It was a little bit strange actually. Yang and Blake weren't even in the same class. In fact, Blake didn't even had school anymore for the day. Still, she followed Yang. Eventually, the Blonde decided to confront her friend about it.

Yang stopped in her tracks and turned around to face her friend. Her eyes had become complete Red, showing maturity after the Years of early Childhood.

"Okay Blake, what are you doing?"

"What do you mean?" asked Blake innocent. Yang could only sigh. "Alright Blake I know we are close and I know that you are shy but you are a big girl. You can't just stick to the few friends you have back in the orphanage. You should expand your circle of Friends a little." "But… I have you."

Yang actually laughed a little bit at that "This is exactly what Ruby told me before I brought her to Penny and look what happened… they are the best of friends!" Despite that, Blake still just stood there, unmoving like a rock. Her eyes staring into Yangs. It was all so strange for the Dragoness, normally people would need to take a break of her behavior from time to time but Blake…

"But do you really want to just stay by my side the whole time?"

"Yes." came the reply.

Yang was quite shocked by this, even if she didn't showed it. Blake said it as if it was nothing big. As if the question was not hard to answer. If she honestly thought about it… having the Cat by her side the whole time was not an unappealing thought.

They stood there for an awkwardly long time until Yang rubbed her head and said "Well I guess I wouldn't mind having you always around." this little sentence… put a smile on Blakes face.

It was confusing for the Blonde that day and it still was the time to follow. Blake held her word… she stayed. No matter what happened, Blake was always by her side. It was so… strange for Yang. Why would she put up with her for so long? Why would anyone, bare Ruby, try to seek her company?

Eventually, Yang got her answer.

It was on the very tower the two first met. They were just finished with school and Blake decided to go visit the Tower once more. The Cat Faunus considered the Tower to be her Lucky Charm. For some reason, she always had the same look on her face whenever she spoke about it, like she had when talking about Yang.

Blake was just finished writing one of her diary entries in her scroll. A lot of them were about Yang actually. It started of as a small hobby, a joke nothing else, but overtime… it has become a habit. As Yang found out her reaction was to start doing the same with Blake. It was a little weird thinking about it. Another person always recording what you are doing. None of them seemed to mind however.

"What are you writing in there?" asked Yang eventually. Despite knowing the answer.

"Just how you provoked another fight today."

"And WON I might add." Yang exclaimed with a triumphant victory pose.

"But why did you have to do it?" asked Blake, a sly grin on her face.

"Hey Neo had it coming! She had started the fight Yesterday, which ended in a tie. I HAD to pay her back!"

"With breaking her leg?"

"Nora was congratulating me." The two laughed a little bit, at their friends habit of wanting to brake others legs when they angry her, before Blake continued.

"Still… you should get a little bit less Violent." requested the Faunus. Something that went on mute ears. "How am I supposed to be a World known MMA Champion if I don't train?"

Blake sighed a little, there was no changing Yangs mind, not that Blake would ever want that.

"Why are you so obsessed with being a fighter?" she instead asked.

"Well its not like I am a prodigy like Ruby and got accepted in Atlas highest ranking Academy for Engineering and get all romantic with a certain heiress to one of the worlds largest companies. Besides, fighting just is in my Blood. You of all people know that."

Blake giggled… yes… she did know. Yang was a fighter. Having protected a little sister without any parents for help, Yang had gained an Instinct for when someone was in Danger or needed help in general. Often described as, a knot in her Gut.

The Sun began to set and the two were making their way back down, arms intertwined like usual. Before they could reach the elevator, Yang saw something however on the platform, overviewing the city. She stopped walking and instead turned around dragging Blake along with her. Before the other girl could ask the Brawler, they already reached the destination. On the platform was a whole Team of professionals preparing a Wedding.

"Take a look at that." She said, eyes wide with joy. "Some lucky couple is going to get married soon."

"Yeah", said Blake slightly nervous now, "Cant blame them, the view is awesome from up here."

"Hey are you okay?" asked a concerned Yang, noticing her friends sudden change in behavior.

"Yeah, im okay… just" said Blake getting even more anxious for some reason. "I always wanted to marry here as well."

"Oh!" grinned Yang, "Well great minds think a like I guess. Why here though?"

"Äh do you really want to know?" asked the Cat Faunus. "Yeah, just curious."

" _Well… now or never I guess…"_ thought Blake mentally prepairing herself to drop the Bomb that could be deciding her future with Yang.

"I already have a person in mind I would like to marry. I have made some of my best memories with 'that person' in this tower and I like to make my marriage one of them."

"Uhhhhhhhh… how romantic." Grinned the Blonde, "So whp is the luc-" she was then interrupted by a pair of lips pressing on her own, making her eyes widen. She was like frozen in place, all body movement having stopped the moment her best Friend kissed her. Blake had her eyes however tightly closed and was shaking a little. She then pulled back, realizing that Yang was probably disgusted now. Why else didn't she kiss back?

Nervous she started to apologize: "I am sorry… that was completely out of place and…"

Only to be interrupted herself, by the Brawlers lips. This time it was Blake who was frozen in place, trying her best to process the situation. She closed her eyes again… this time out of joy and not nervousness. As the kiss ended she opened her eyes again and gazed into Yangs.

"It is fine…" she said with a smile, "After all… we gotta practice for the big Day right?"

From that day on… the friendly bond between them had become the red string of Fate that pulled lovers together.

They didn't make any attempt at hiding it. Anybody they cared about was with them and shared theyre happiness and thus, began probably one of Blakes most happiest times of her life.

Until one day… were theyre love was put in the test.

Blake was happily tipping away on her scroll. School was almost out and she was anticipating whatever her blonde haired girlfriend had in store for her. Why you ask? Today was theyre anniversary and Yang had promised to make it special for the Faunus. Blake could not wait for the Bell to ring and meet up with her beautiful Brawler. In fact, this was exactly what the Black Haired maiden was typing away in her diary turned scroll.

However what Blake didn't notice, where the glares of four boys, pointed at her from the back of the class.

These were the glares of the delinquent group called CRDL. Cardin Winchester, Russel Thrush, Dove Bronzewing and Sky Lark. The biggest bullies of the school. In fact, it was speculated that the only reason they still hang out with one another, was because there was no one else who wanted anything to do with them, due to them having bullied pretty much everyone together as a group in Kindergarten. However, this served to make the four only more disgusting and cruel.

They were glaring at Blake for two reasons: One, they hated Faunus. For them, Faunus were nothing but Animals that belonged in the wild and two, They knew about her relationship with Yang.

The Blonde had been a thorn in the side of the four for Years now. It all started when they were bullying the orphan girl, ganged up on her and Cut off a large part of her hair.

Unfortunately for them, they have never heard of the saying "We make our own Demons" because this lead Yang into taking Martial Arts and self-defense Courses. After just one Year of training, Yang made it very clear that they were not allowed to touch her hair… by beating the shit out of them.

The four have literally created their own blond Demon. Since then Yang seemed to enjoy interrupting them when they had fun with bullying and sometimes just beat them up for the fun of it. Yes, Karma was not being nice to these Delinquents.

"Little Bitch." uttered Russel, venom in his voice.

"Yeah… Uhh look I am Blake uhh look I am in a relationship with Yang Xiao Long. I am a Faunus so you have to RESPECT me. Fuck her." agreed Sky, trying to burn Blake with his glare.

"I don't know about you guys" started Dove "but I think somebody should bring this Cat down from her high horse, if not to give the Dragon Bitch a statement."

This seemed to give Cardin an idea. He looked at the group of Delinquents around him and stated, "Why don't we do it then?"

The others looked at him questioningly, but he smirked evilly. "I say we show that Pet her place in the world. Just like this Fox Bitch last week." Now the four began to understand and started smirking as well. They looked at Blake again, with hunger in theyre eyes.

Later that day, Blake had received a letter from Yang and was currently making her way to her destination, an old warehouse on the port.

As soon as she entered she reread the letter to make sure that she was right. Obviously this had to be some kind of plan of the blonde. While it indeed was strange for Blake that Yang would do something like that, it was far from being the weirdest thing she ever did, so she really didn't had a reason to be so nervous.

Right?

After waiting a couple of minutes Blake took her scroll out and typed Yang a message, assuming that her Dragon was on her way.

Unfortunately for her, Yang was nowhere near the port, she was currently trying to figure out how to put some groceries onto her Motorcycle. Something she had worked hard for and she enjoyed it to make some trips on it with her girlfriend, like she planned to today.

See, Yangs actual surprise consisted of a Picnic in a park where they had theyre first official date. It wasn't the most original idea ever, that much the blond knew but she knew that Blake would love it and that was what really mattered to her anyway.

"Man this is going to be great." Yang said to herself with a smile on her face. She couldn't wait to pick her Kitten up from school and then celebrate, who knows, maybe something bigger could happen tonight.

Yang scolded herself mentally for thinking about this. Blake was WAY too shy for THAT kind of relationship right now.

However, a ringtone from her scroll, a little Meow reserved for her girlfriend, snapped her out of it.

Putting the groceries down she read the text only to enter a state of confusion. It said:

" **Where are you? I am here at the Port waiting for you. Remember the letter?"**

" _Letter? What kind of Letter?"_ asked the Blonde herself. Suddenly her stomach was starting to turn and she was having a REALLY bad feeling. Her knot in her Gut returned and she had the feeling she knew why.

Abandoning the Groceries and writing a quick reply, she jumped onto Bumblebee and drove immediately towards the Port. All the while she started to swear under her breath and became more and more anxious. _"Why is she there? What letter? Oh god Blake what happened? Please be okay…"_

Back at the Port, Blake had started to sat down on the ground waiting for a reply, as than the reply came however, she was more confused than relieved.

" **What are you doing there? I never wrote you something. Get out. NOW!"**

" _What? She never wrote me something? But who…"_ "Would you look at that… she actually came Cardin."

That voice snapped Blake out of her thoughts. Turning around she found herself face to face with Russel and Cardin. Immediately Blake was alarmed. These two were never up to something good and the looks they were sending her were enough to make anyone worried.

"Well of course she did, after all she has no reason to don't trust her 'Dragon'." mocked Cardin.

Blake was taking some steps back. She was actually becoming a little bit afraid of the situation and was planning on how to get out of here. For every step she took back, the duo took two more however.

"Hey, what if she goes to the police?" "Relax she isn't going to the police, no one has so far. Besides, we are all underage and do you think the Cops are going to listen to some Orphan?" "Oh yeah youre right. Guess we are lucky today." Chuckled the Duo, making Blake worry for her safety. Just as she was going to run past these two, Dove and Sky were grabbing her from behind.

Yang ion the other hand just arrived at the Port searching frankly for her Girlfriend. Then she heard screams. Panicked, she ran towards them, arriving in some old storage hall. Wat she found there however, couldn't even come out of her worst nightmares.

At first she yelled out in shock at what she witnessed, gaining the attention of the four 'men'.

Than her red eyes widened, almost seeming to burn, as more rage overtook her than ever before in her entire life.

…

Yang had gladly just arrived in time. Cardin and his group hadn't done anything severe to Blake yet. Just some minutes later and she may have been robbed of something that couldn't be replaced, but she was still feeling these hands on her body. Even thinking about it made her shudder.

The two girls were currently on top of theyre special place, the Beacon Tower. Yang had dragged Blake here, because it was the only place that could calm Blake down when she was nervous.

The blonde didn't dare to go near the Cat Faunus that was watching down the edge of the tower. She felt too ashamed to look at her. How could she call herself Blakes girlfriend after almost letting THAT happen?

Tears welled in her eyes as she just stared at Blake, having her back turned to Yang, wearing nothing but Yangs jacket. Yangs tears began to fall.

"I am sorry."

" _RRRRAAAAA!" Russels teeth flew out of his mouth, blown away by the force of Yangs fist._

"I should have never left your side."

" _ARRRRGH!" Skys nose cracked at the knee being driven into his face._

"It…" Yangs voice started to crack "is… all my fault."

 _Doves head was smashed into a wall by the bloodthirsty Dragon and then thrown away like a rag doll. A wounded Cardin was slowly standing up, clenching a knife in his hands._

" _GRRRRRH!" Was Yangs only response as she looked at Cardin with nothing but hatred and murderous intent._

"Why…" Yang looked at her bloodied hand, still clutching the Knife she used to end the life of four people "Why… wasn't I… with you today."

Her body was starting to shake, the burden of failure being to much. "I failed you… I fail everyone… I failed my mom… I failed dad and now… you as well. I failed to… protect you."

Blake was starting to snap out of her dark memory and turned her head towards Yang, who in turn only stared at the knife.

"I… hick… I am so sorry." She was starting to raise the knife. Blakes eyes widened. She couldn't plan to…

"I hope you can forgive me one day." Yang uttered the words meant to be her last and brought the blade closer to her neck.

"NO!" Blake jumped in, slapping the knife out of Yangs hand and hugged her lover.

"Please don't" Blake spoke, softly as if Yang would shatter of she spoke too loudly, with a sadness underlining the tears from her amber eyes. "I don't care about what do you think of yourself, because it is not true. You never failed me. I knew you would protect me. The only way I could ever get hurt by you… would be if you were to kill yourself right now. I don't want to be alone again. You saved me Yang, already more than once, please let me save you, please… don't leave me."

Blake hugged the Blonde as if her life depended on it, but it worked. Yang was hugging Blake back with just enough vigor and together the couple cried on the top of the City.

"Blake… I love you." Yang said still in her broken voice. Pulling her tighter to her body, making the Faunus relax with her warmth, Yang made a vow.

"I swear to god… I will protect you. Nobody will stand between use ever again Kitten. I swear. Us two until the end…"

Blake pulled back a little, Amber orbs meet Purple "I love you Yang." And then theyre lips met, sealing the promise the two made.

It has been ten Years since this faithful night and live had gone better for the two former Orphans.

Yang was becoming a shining star in the MMA society and Blake was working as an Author and her Books were able to gain her quite a popularity.

Together the couple had endured the harsh events, even if it wasn't easy. For two months after the night were Blake almost got raped, only Yang was able to touch her. Anyone else made her flinch and have panic attacks. Yang on the other hand was weighed down by her guilt and couldn't even look at herself in the mirror. But whenever the other was troubled, her lover was always there to calm her down, to remind her that she was loved and protected.

Together the two destined lovers were healing, theyre love grew as the wounds became smaller and forgotten in the back of there minds. Only to completely disappear in the night were Blake took Yang as a Lover.

Theyre wedding night.

The two had taken true to theyre word. Yang and Blake officially wearing the name Belladonna Xiao Long six years ago, when they gave each other the vow for Lovers, on the very tower that brought them together.

Later, light kisses and touches were slowly but surely driving away the dark memories, making the future for them shine brighter.

Today the two women were walking on the very same Tower, gazing down the Sunset, Yang putting an Arm around Blakes waist and Blake putting her head on Yangs shoulder, just enjoying each others embrace. It has become a little tradition on theyre Wedding day. Going up the Tower that brought the couple together and in a way, gave them so much.

Unknown to the two… the Tower seemed to still have one present for them on their way.

Just as the couple wanted to leave Blake spotted a girl sitting on the ground, face buried in her arms softly crying. It had little Lion ears and long blonde hair. The scene was too familiar to her and so she dragged Yang back from the elevator and pointed towards the Young girl. For a second the two were just watching before silently deciding for something.

…

"This is the worst day of my life." said the young girl softly. The 8 year old Faunus felt so lonely right know. How can this be fair? Shouldn't at least one person care for her?

"Isn't that a good thing?" the young Faunus perked up. Suddenly she was being face to face with two women, one a blonde human and the other a Cat Faunus.

"I mean," said the elder Faunus, "if you know that today is the worst day of your life then the rest of your life has to be good right?" She said and held out her hand.

The Small Faunus hesitantly took it and stood up. She found yet another connection with the woman. Her eyes were the same color as her, the only difference that the older Faunus eyes showed care while her own eyes showed misery.

"Who are you?" asked the girl shy. "My name is Blake and that is Yang" she pointed to the woman next to her, wearing a gentle smile. "What's your name?" came the question back.

"My name is Leone." Answered Leone, a little bit uncertain about what for a situation she was in.

"Hey Leone." greeted Yang before getting down on eye level and continuing with a serious face. "Where are your parents?"

At that, Leone started to cry a little more and snot was coming out of her nose. "I don't know."

Blake and Yang shared a look, it wasn't needed to say anything, they both knew what the other was thinking.

"Would you like to come with us then?" Leone looked up, not really expecting that Blake would ask something like this.

She was a little bit conflicted, but seeing as she had nowhere to go, she gladly accepted the hands of the smiling duo.

As you see, sometimes Life is not easy. It isn't meant to be. The Way is hard and Rocky… but more than worth the reward at the end.

This was a lesson Yang and Blake had learned over the Years and it was one their daughter, Leone Belladonna Xiao Long, would learn as well.

 **Disclaimer: Yeah Ai and Marco really got to me. I adore them. Sure they seemed a little unsymphatic at first when they were fighting Yuno and Yukki for the first time but if you know they're backstory you can't help but feel like they deserved to win (I know I am not the only one thinking this). I am just glad to see them as becoming parents in the third world. The idea to write Yang and Blake in they're positions came to me out of knowhere, but I think it makes sense. Yang loves fighting, Marco always get's into fights. Blake loves Books, Ai always writes in her diary about Marco. I can't be the only one seeing this right?**

 **In fact… I cant be the only one seeing that the RWBY characters and the Mirai Nikki ones are basically capable of switching places right? I mean imagine it. Jaune as 1th, Pyrrha as 2** **nd** **, Tyrian as 3th, Ironwood as 4** **th** **, Cinder could be 9** **th** **and the bees could all so easily be the 7** **th** **pair. Hell how did nobody make a fanfiction about this yet?**

 **In fact I am thinking about doing a little AU for this AU, showing the end of the seventh pair out of Yangs and Blakes perspective. Gotta pay respect to the source material… and yes, the Bees are going to adopt the little one. Her design was by the way based of on the young version of Leone from Akame ga Kill. Seriously I know as well that I cannot be the only one seeing that she could basically be theyre child right? Look up Bumblebee child and I swear you see a picture of Leone somewhere.**

 **BTW: Blake didn't actually got raped, Yang showed up in time before these assholes could actually do something. Like I said I am NOT WRITING RAPE. However a similar event was part of Marcos and Ais story so I thought I had to include it. Put as you just read for yourself… no rape.**

 **Well at least not here.**

 **Little warning for anyone who is gonna watch Mirai Nikki… a lot of the girls theyre have had on point a dark event changing theyre life, Yuno had abusive parents, Ai got raped, The ninth was forced to grow up in a war zone etc.**

 **Seriously… the anime itself is great but why did they have to use so much dark stuff for EVERY GIRL there?**

 **Anyway I hope you enjoyed it.**

 **Until next time.**


End file.
